


Kurt & The Marlboro Man

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and Jensen takes Jared trick-or-treating. And maybe I should mention that they’re both still kids in this. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt & The Marlboro Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written for [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates** October prompt.

Jensen looked up and down the street, relieved when he didn’t spot any of his friends. And wasn’t it just sad that he was happy to _not_ see any of them on Halloween? Their most cherished holiday of all. But today was different. Today he had to babysit this stupid new neighbour kid. Jared. Two years younger than him and always so damn happy and cheerful. Jensen couldn’t be seen with him. It would wreck his carefully built reputation.

He burrowed a little deeper into his hoodie and went to ring the Padaleckis’ doorbell. But before he could press down on the buzzer, the door flew open and Jared bundled out.

“Jensen!” Jared jumped up and down excitedly and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Hey.” Jensen stuffed his hands into his pockets, not reflecting Jared’s eagerness at all. Even though a tiny part of him told him to be just as cheerful. He clenched his teeth and swallowed it back down. This sucked. Everything sucked. Jared sucked.

“I’m so glad you came,” Jared went on, unfazed. “I’m sure you know all the houses and where to get the best candy. Do you? Do you?” Apparently he’d already started on the candy part. “I hate being new. The new kids never get the good stuff. So it’s good I’m with you.” His smile was brilliant.

Jensen grunted in response, shuffling his feet. Couldn’t this be over already?

Mrs Padalecki appeared at the door and waved at him. “Take good care of him, will you, Jensen?” She wiped at her eyes and Jared had a feeling that just last year, she had taken Jared on his tour. Poor kid. No wonder he was so deranged, with parents like that.

“Will do, Mrs Padalecki.” Jensen gave her a polite smile. Then he turned to Jared. “Come on, dwarf. Let’s go.”

“My name’s Jared.” Jared pouted. “And my dad says one day I’ll grow taller than any of you.”

Jensen snorted. Jep, definitely the parents’ fault.

They had barely made it onto the street, when Jared stopped and frowned at him. “Hey wait. Where’s your costume?”

“I’m wearing it.” God damn kid.

Jared looked him up and down, his frown deepening. “You’re wearing normal clothes. Cheap, dirty clothes, but still.”

Jensen seethed. “It’s called grunge. Look it up. Loser.”

”So you’re a grunge?” Jared had started walking again and Jensen reluctantly followed without pushing him into the bushes.

“I’m not _a_ grunge.” Where did Jared come from? Europe? “For your info, I am the ghost of Kurt Cobain. And if you say ‘who’, I swear to God, Jared, I will hurt you.”

Jared bit his lip, seemingly stricken. “You don’t look very ghostly,” he remarked in a small voice.

Jensen ground his teeth. No, he did not. But he was not wearing make-up. That was uncool. And… and okay, it just made him itchy, alright? “No, but I look like Kurt and Kurt’s dead, so everyone knows who I am.” He tugged at the sleeve of his red plaid shirt self-consciously.

“Oh.” Jared nodded with big eyes. “I like your costume, Jensen.”

“No you do not.” Jensen rolled his eyes. Suck-up. “And who are you supposed to be? The Marlboro Man?”

“I’m a cowboy!” Jared informed him with a wide smile. Well, no shit, Sherlock. Apparently he was immune to irony.

“A dead cowboy?” Jensen asked in return, causing Jared’s smile to falter. And Jensen had to admit that gave him a great sense of satisfaction.

“No.” Jared shuffled his feet.

“Well, that’s not a good Halloween costume then, is it?” Jensen knew it wasn’t a requirement to dress scary. Hell, three years ago, he was a cowboy himself. But he was never as annoying as the squirt here.

Jared’s lips started to tremble and he looked away. And suddenly Jensen felt bad. Well, fuck.

He nudged him. “If anyone asks, just say you’re the Marlboro Man. He’s scary. And he looks just like you.”

“Really?” Jared’s head whipped around, big eyes full of hope and gratitude. Jensen had to close his own against the sight. He felt bad enough as it was.

“Really,” Jensen assured him.

As it turned out, it wasn’t such a bad thing to accompany Jared from door to door. He was so awfully polite to everyone, and always with that huge smile of his, they ended up with an extra handful of candy more often than not.

A lot of the old folks would even go and pet Jared. Pinch his cheeks, or ruffle his hair after his hat had been knocked back from the wind. Some of them were downright creepy. And Jared was completely clueless. Maybe Jensen would have to spend some more time with him. Show him the real world. With that happy-go-lucky attitude of his, he was gonna get beaten up at school a lot.

And Jared was nothing if not loyal. They didn’t know each other for that long and up until this night, Jensen would have never called him a friend, but whenever someone asked about Jensen’s costume, Jared would raise his chin and snap at them, “He’s the ghost of Kurt Cobain. Isn’t that obvious? How can you not know Kurt?”

Jensen would bet anything Jared still didn’t know who Kurt was either, but he wasn’t gonna call him up on it. It would hurt Jensen more than Jared to have it confirmed. He’d make it his point to introduce him to the right kind of music soon though. He couldn’t leave the poor kid uneducated.

The evening ended soon enough and to Jensen’s great relief, they didn’t run into any of his friends. It was only a matter of time though, if he spent more time with Jared.

But then… would he? Would he really?

Jensen glanced down at the squirt happily munching away on chocolate next to him. Jared met his gaze, looking up at him adoringly, smiling like Jensen was his idol. As if he knew all the answers and was just the greatest person ever. Like he was really Kurt Cobain.

Or at least that’s what Jensen felt like. Nobody had ever made him feel like that. Ever. Like he was important, like he actually mattered. He bit his lip and looked away. He could hear Jared rifling through his bag to get more candy.

“Aww, I’m almost out already,” Jared complained.

“What?” Jensen grabbed his bag and took a peak. “Holy crap, when did you eat all this candy?” Oh fuck! Jared was gonna be so sick tonight, and it would fall back on Jensen. He was in for a real “nice” talk with his dad about responsibilities. Again.

Jared shrugged innocently. Then he pouted. “My mom wouldn’t buy any and said this was all I got for the week. But this will never last!” He glanced pitifully into his half empty bag and Jensen sighed.

He doubted Jared’s mom would leave her little angel without candy for even a day, but Jensen had more than enough himself. And he kept hearing his father’s voice in the back of his head, about how he was starting to get real chubby and how he had to watch it. Jensen didn’t really understand what the big deal was, but his dad seemed to think it mattered. So he shouldn’t eat sweets anyways.

“It’s alright, dwarf, you can have some of mine.” Jensen opened his own bag and reached in.

Jared gasped. “No, Jensen!” He shook his head vehemently. “I can’t take your candy!” During the course of the evening, Jared had stopped protesting at the nickname though.

“Sure you can.” Jensen rolled his eyes and re-stuffed Jared’s bag. “There you go.”

”But… but…” Jared was gaping. “Jensen…” His eyes watered and Jensen took a step back, flabbergasted. Jared was not gonna cry over this, was he?

He wasn’t. Instead, he dropped his bag and threw himself at Jensen, enveloping him in a big hug. And then, before he pulled back, he kissed Jensen’s cheek.

“Yay, Jensen!” Jared bounced on his heels and for a second seemed undecided if he was gonna hug him again, or pick his precious candy back up. Maybe Jensen’s utter bewilderment showed, because Jared chose the bag.

“You’re welcome?” Jensen muttered in a weak voice, when he was able to talk again. Jared was… the hug was… and… and a kiss! Jensen just didn’t know. He just knew that his whole body tingled pleasantly and he felt really good. And almost as giddy as Jared looked.

They were standing outside Jared’s house by now and Jensen could see Mrs. Padalecki open the door. Jared held up the bag of candy, clutching it close to his chest. “Thank you so, so much!”

And then he ran off. Jensen could just hear Mrs. Padalecki asking how her little cowboy was doing and Jared replying indignantly, “Mom. I am the Marlboro Man. Just ask Jensen.” And it was good that Jensen had already turned to leave, because he could feel Mrs. Padalecki glare at his retreating back. He cringed.

Jensen just hoped he was still allowed to come visit Jared again. And… and Jensen cringed again. _Jared._ Now he clearly saw how everyone kept slipping him special treats. After all, he’d done just the same only minutes ago. That kid was lethal.


End file.
